


Alphabet Kink Meme With My Faves

by Vaulttie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaulttie/pseuds/Vaulttie
Summary: A weird kink meme + x reader hybrid. This is pure self indulgence and will include various characters from different fandoms. Will update tags as they become relevant.
Relationships: Cicero (Elder Scrolls)/Reader, Cicero/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Cicero/Listener (Elder Scrolls), Courier/Raul Tejada, Raul Tejada/Reader, Tenzin (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Cicero

**Aftercare-** If he cares about you, Cicero will get a wet cloth to clean you up after you’re done. If it’s just a one night stand, or something similar, he will leave as soon as he’s done with you. 

**Body part-** He thinks his hair and his eyes are his best attributes. He tends to fixate on his partners’ neck and collarbones; he loves marking up the skin there with love bites and hickeys. 

**Cum-** He cums a normal amount, and it doesn’t taste very good, because all he eats are carrots and sweet rolls, apparently.

**Dirty secret-** He secretly enjoys being dominated, though he only lets people he really trusts dominate him.

**Experience-** He has a fair bit of experience from before he became the Keeper, but he’s not exactly a sex god. 

**Favorite position-** He loves fucking you against the wall, though he’s certainly not opposed to you tying him up and riding him. 

**Goofy-** Cicero is definitely the kind of person who can laugh and be silly during sex, but he can also be serious when the situation calls for it. 

**Hair-** He trims his pubes and keeps them neat. What else would you expect from the Keeper? 

**Intimacy-** There’s a lot of walls you’d have to break down before he gets truly intimate with you. But when you finally get there, he’s extremely loving and attentive during sex, even when he’s being rough.

**Jack off-** He really didn’t masturbate until after he started having sex with you; he was too busy tending to the Night Mother to worry about much else. But now that he actually has something to miss, he finds himself jerking it pretty often when you’re away.

**Kink-** Knife and blood kink. Whether it’s him or you being cut, he loves it.

**Location-** Anywhere except in front of the Night Mother. He isn’t afraid to get caught, and he’d likely get a kick out of your embarrassment if someone did spot the pair of you doing it. 

**Motivation-** He finds it intimate and sensual when the pair of you kill together. He’d fuck you senseless next to a fresh corpse if you let him. 

**NO-** He is NOT into sexual verbal humiliation. He couldn’t bring himself to humiliate you, even if you ask him to, and he’d probably cry if you did it to him. Be nice to him. 

**Orgasm denial-** He will repeatedly bring you to the edge, only to completely stop what he’s doing. He won’t let you cum unless you beg or ask nicely. He also enjoys being made to beg for his own orgasm occasionally. 

**Pace-** The pace he sets is entirely dependent on his mood at the time. 

**Quickie-** He’s pretty much always down for a quickie, anytime, (almost) anyplace. 

**Risk-** Cicero is 100% ok with trying out nearly any of his partners’ kinks, and he hopes that they will try out his as well. 

**Stamina-** He can last for long sessions, and he can go for a couple rounds in a row if it’s faster paced.

**Toys-** He’s tried out a couple, but he wasn’t a huge fan. 

**Unfair-** He will make blatant sexual jokes/comments towards you (as long as he knows you aren’t bothered by them) around other people. His hands also tend to wander in public places. All with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

**Volume-** He isn’t scared to use his voice. He dirty talks a lot, especially when he’s pleasuring you. When you’re pleasuring him, he tends to babble half-incoherently about how good it feels inbetween moans. 

**Wild card-** He can actually get pretty insecure, so he enjoys sex a lot more when he trusts his partner.

**X-ray-** He’s got more length than girth, and he certainly knows how to use it. He is decently muscular, but his clothes tend to do a good job of hiding that. 

**Yearning-** He’s a pretty horny boy as a product of years of silence and isolation.

**Zzz-** He usually isn’t terribly tired after sex, but he enjoys cuddling afterwards if it’s with someone he cares about. 


	2. Raul Tejada

**Aftercare-** Raul likes to cuddle after sex, which often leads to him quickly falling asleep. So if you want to get cleaned up, you’ll have to do it yourself

 **Body part-** He knows that he’s good with his hands, so he claims them to be his favorite part of his body. He tends to obsess over any part of his partner’s body that is plush and soft - tummy, thighs, butt, et cetera

 **Cum-** While it’s not as radioactive as you’d think, it still has a strange smell, and is a bit more watery than one would expect

 **Dirty secret-** He’s into roleplay, but thinks it would make him look like a creepy old man if he brought it up

 **Experience-** Though he’s over two centuries old, nearly all of Raul’s experience comes from before the war

 **Favorite position-** Reverse cowgirl. Or missionary - he is an old man, after all

 **Goofy-** He’s been known to make the occasional sarcastic quip during sex, but he prefers to take sex pretty seriously. He wants both of you to enjoy it 

**Hair-** He’s a ghoul...

 **Intimacy-** He will not have sex with someone he isn’t willing to be intimate with. He won’t allow himself to be a one-off fuck with some stranger 

**Jack off-** Raul is generally quick and quiet about it, preferring to just get it out of the way. Masturbating makes him feel like a dirty old man 

**Kink-** Body worship. He loves discovering every inch of his partner’s body and telling him how sexy they are 

**Location-** Relatively mundane places. Bedrooms, bathrooms, the occasional kitchen, if no one else is around

 **Motivation-** Press yourself to him, whisper lowly in his ear, touch his bare skin unabashedly. That will get him worked up in no time

 **NO-** He’d never fuck anyone with a ghoul fetish. He wants to be wanted for who he is, not what he is

 **Orgasm denial-** He’s not terribly into it. He may hold you off once or twice to tease you, but he gives in pretty quick 

**Pace-** Raul prefers to take it slow, drawing it out and making it last as long as possible

 **Quickie-** If you're really desperate, he’d be down for a quickie before you head out for the day, but be prepared for nonstop complaints about his knees 

**Risk-** He isn’t particularly outgoing sexually. He’ll attempt to entertain some of his partner’s kinks, but he won’t jump for anything too out there 

**Stamina-** He’s an old man, he’s usually out after one round 

**Toys-** Raul is pretty old fashioned, so toys aren’t exactly his thing

 **Unfair-** He’ll drag his fingertips over your bare skin, they’re scarred texture making you shiver

 **Volume-** He tends to slip into Spanish during sex, mumbling curses and praises under his breath

 **Wild card-** His self deprecating humor is a front to hide his insecurities. Show him that you want him no matter what he looks like

 **X-ray-** His entire body looks pretty much how you’d expect, scarred and red-ish. His cock is average sized, and unevenly textured like the rest of his body. All those ridges and bumps can feel absolutely _heavenly_ in the right context, though 

**Yearning-** He hadn’t thought of sex very often until a certain courier waltzed into his life. Now, it’s becoming difficult to think of his savior in a PG way 

**Zzz-** After you both come down from that post-orgasm high, he pulls you close and almost immediately starts snoring 


	3. Tenzin

**Aftercare-** VERY attentive afterwards. He will make sure you’re all cleaned up and comfortable before he even thinks about himself 

**Body part-** He’s rather proud of his arms and chest, and how toned they are. He likes his partners’ hips and waist, as that’s where his hands usually rest when he is holding them close 

**Cum-** There’s nothing terribly remarkable about his cum. He’s rather disgusted by the fluid, and prefers to clean it up as soon as possible 

**Dirty secret-** He loves to be dominated, even though he generally tries to take the dominant position at first, thinking it’s expected of him 

**Experience-** He only really has experience with one other person, so it might take him a while to learn exactly where and how to touch you 

**Favorite position-** Missionary or lotus position. He just likes to be close to you and to be able to see your face 

**Goofy-** He generally tries to be serious during sex, and he gets a bit flustered if you act flippantly about it 

**Hair-** He’s got dark, thick pubes, and he usually just lets them be, unless you ask him to trim or shave them 

**Intimacy-** Sex is an incredibly intimate act for Tenzin. He isn’t one to have sex with just anyone. For him, it’s a way to show that he loves you 

**Jack off-** He recognizes that masturbation is healthy and natural, but he hasn’t really felt a huge need to do it since he was a teenager 

**Kink-** He likes to be robbed of control of the situation. Bind his hands or tell him that he can’t touch you without permission and he’s a flushed, whining mess. He loves being made to beg

**Location-** He likes to keep it in the bedroom and occasionally the bath, nothing too adventurous 

**Motivation-** If you tease him throughout the day, sending him suggestive looks and whispering dirty things in his ear, you’re in for one hell of a night when he finally gets his hands on you 

**NO-** Don't ever call him daddy. He thinks it’s so gross and he hates it 

**Orgasm denial-** He’s into having his orgasm withheld from him for a while, but he doesn’t have the heart to do it to you 

**Pace-** Generally, he takes things slowly, lots of foreplay, slow, languid sex, and plenty of small, soft kisses afterwards 

**Quickie-** If you get him riled up enough, he might drag you into his study during the day to “let out some frustration” 

**Risk-** He takes very little risk. If he had to worry about being caught, the mood would be totally ruined for him 

**Stamina-** Ohhhhhh boy does this man have plenty of stamina. Despite his age, he can go for a shocking amount of time 

**Toys-** Tenzin isn’t really into toys 

**Unfair-** Usually, he doesn’t tease much, but if he’s feeling playful, he will skirt just around the edges of where you want to be touched, his feather light touches only giving the slightest hint of what you need

**Volume-** He’s not loud, but he’s quite vocal, letting out small, breathy moans and practically  _ keening  _ at times 

**Wild card-** He’s pretty hesitant with you at first, and he needs a lot of reassurance that he’s doing well 

**X-ray-** His cock is thick and veiny and slightly curved. He’s quite muscular, though you wouldn’t be able to tell from the robes he usually wears 

**Yearning-** He can go quite a while without sex, and he generally doesn’t think much about it unless it’s in the context of his partner (ie his partner is wearing something sexy, or he is fantasizing about them) 

**Zzz-** He falls asleep pretty quickly after sex, though not before pulling you close and telling you that he loves you 


End file.
